What hurts the most
by Marzmallow
Summary: What if the story of new moon was manipulated? And Bella’s the one who breaks up with Edward. Songfic. Oneshot. EdwardXBella....What hurts the most by Cascada.


**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy...and may I suggest you read this while listening to What hurts the most by Cascada.**

**Disclaimer: I guess all of you know what this piece of shit means right? If not, it means I don't own a freakin' thing. Only this fanfic. Thank you!**

**Summary: What if the story of new moon was manipulated? And Bella's the one who breaks up with Edward. Songfic. Oneshot. EdwardXBella...What hurts the most by Cascada.**

**What Hurts The Most**

"Edward, lets talk. In the meadow in 10 mins. Got it?" Bella ordered

"Got it! But why-?" he replied

"Don't ask...now, goodbye Edward." she said as she hung upher phone. She went to her truck and quickly drove away. She arrived in Port Angeles 6 mins. later. She hiked up the mountain towards her destination.

When she arrived, she saw Edward sitting under a big oak tree. She looked at him and he did too. He stood up and walked towards Bella.

"Bella, so why did you ask me out here?"

"Edward, what ever I'm gonna say please understand that it's for my own good. It's like for my protection."

"O...kay"

"I also want you to understand that it's not you. It's me."

"Oh..I've heard that in movies. It means..." He said in a first cheery voice and now a very low, sad voice.

"Yes, Edward. It's over!"

"No, Bella. Please don't do this. I beg of you."

Bella turned around and said "Edward, promise me something,"

"Yes?"

"Once I leave, don't follow me or even look for me. Starting from today, I don't wanna see you or even know you. Be a big help and stay away from me" and she walked away. She put on her ipod and put her music on very high so she won't hear anything else. As she walked home, the music played.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me**

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me  


**What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
**

As she was about to open the door, she felt someone pulling her arm. She turned around and to her surprise, it was Edward. He let go of her.

"Bella, I can't let you do this!" he shouted

"I told you not to follow me" complained Bella

"I know but I just can't stay away. Tell me why and I'll leave; **FOREVER**"

She looked away "I can't tell you..."

"It's because of your party isn't it?"

She turned around and kept quiet.

"It is...now, Bella, it wasn't your fault. It was mine."

She turned back to him "No! You always tell me that. It's not my fault I get a little reckless. I love my life like that. And if you stay away from me, I could be reckless, I could enjoy a normal life, I could forget you. You know, sometimes I just wanna tell you that sometimes it is my fault. But sometimes I just feel like it really is yours. It's all your fault my life is a complete disaster! My life is ruined because of **YOU**!"

**What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
**

And she left him;** FOREVER**...

**A/N: Well...I hope you had fun. I know it's kind of weird. And I think it's not quite the ending most of you would want but if you love break ups, you'll surely understand. Read and Review!**


End file.
